


Season01 episode09

by hishiyake



Series: What You Didn't See [1]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>從The voice第一季開始的一些發想，短篇各自成故事，也許不會有連貫性</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season01 episode09

現在想起來，Adam很確定自己是在那一刻愛上Blake的。

誠如他所說過的，在The voice的會議之前，他真的不知道Blake Shelton是哪號人物。

他也許有聽過這個名字，但是Adam從來沒有放在心上。鄉村音樂一直以來不屬於他的範疇，也許部分經典的鄉村老歌他有聽過，可是像Blake這種鄉村界新人－－至少對Adam來講很新－－他的歌曲Adam基本不會碰。

然後直到他接任The voice的導師，遇到了Blake，這個身高196，有著巨人般身材和迷人微笑酒窩的男人。

在Adam還沒有意識過來前，他的心已經被吸引了。

而真正讓Adam發覺自己的感情，就是Blake的這場表演。

他第一次聽到男人在他面前唱歌。和平常他們私下聚在一起Blake偶爾會哼上兩句的音樂不同，這是Adam首次看見Blake一個人站在舞台上表演。

儘管Blake之前也曾在The voice上唱過他的歌，但那時候的Blake帶著點詼諧和幽默，不是那麼認真地演唱他的歌。Adam當初只覺得好笑，就算心頭有些許暖意，不過Adam並沒有太大震撼。

可是這次不同，這次，Adam的目光無法移開他身上，不管是他每一個走動、拿麥克風的方式、或者是和群眾的互動。Blake濃厚的南方口音，唱著抒情輕快的小情歌，Adam頓時有股自己被俘虜了，他深深陷在鄉村歌手的聲音裡，完全無法自拔。

他甚至一度嫉妒起能和Blake一起合唱的Dia跟Xenia。事後想想Adam覺得這樣吃飛醋的自己實在有夠愚蠢，畢竟Blake只是把兩個小女生當成女兒在看，可是Adam當下卻不能忍受。

他多希望是自己站在台上，和Blake對唱歌曲，他想要Blake觸摸他、擁抱他，他渴望Blake只看著他一個人。

那一瞬間，Adam赫然驚覺，他愛上Blake了。

從此以後，Honey Bee成為Adam心中排名第一的歌曲，正如同Blake也成為他心裡的唯一一樣。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果大家想看Blake這段的表演在這邊  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4yboPtE0yE
> 
> 我起碼聽過Adam提起Honey Bee這首歌三次  
> 一次在訪談上跟Blake一起，當被問到如果參加The voice的盲選他們會唱什麼，Adam馬上回答他會唱Honey Bee  
> 然後還有一次問到他們喜歡的歌吧？一樣和Blake在一起，Adam馬上唱起了Honey Bee  
> 又一次在節目上，他一提起Blake的歌，馬上又唱了Honey Bee  
> 他真的很愛這首歌，我打從心底這麼認為


End file.
